sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo!: Black Dream Hole
Summary: '''Children all over the world are mysteriously disappearing. Now Erin is captured by the people who stole the missing children. It's up to PreCure to save Erin with the help of a fairy girl name Cristal, Erin befriended. The black scene shows colorful bubbles until they float away revealing the night sky in space. "More so than any candy, your smile can make the world a sweeter place." A voice said. A shooting star zoomed through the sky. The camera goes down through the clouds with the wind blowing until we see a small village-like town. Everything was quiet until we hear a flute playing as we see through the town. We see Betty aka Atomic Betty sleeping in her bed. Her windows swung open as the wind blow through her curtains and the flute kept playing. Betty was sleeping until her eyes open to reveal dull, hypnotized yellow eyes. She stood up from her bed from the flute. Now we see Timmy Tuner waking up with hypnotized eyes. Now we see Tanis with dull eyes as the cukoo clock chimed at 3:00 in the morning. Outside we see a familiar fairy figure playing the flute while walking down the road. Doors open from houses to reveal children, still in their sleep wear, coming out of their house to follow the flute music and the person playing the music. Like the Pipe Piper! The children then begin to sing the song. Children: Hora! ne mimi sumaseba''' Nante amai MERODI-''' '''San-ji no yousei boku wo yonde-iru yo Nemutta DOA wo tatake Tonde okite isoge Okashi no kuni e fune ni notte iku yo The children still followed the fairy through time through a tunnel which revealed a ship. In the ship, there were children, still hypnotized, looking happy and waving. A- yume ga ippai MINTO PAI ni APPURU PAI KEKI yoku genki yoku KUKKI- UKIUKI PEROTto tabete PURUN PURIN CHOTto tabete CHOKORE-TO San-ji no yousei warai nagara mite'ru Children went in the ship while the flute player still plays next to the staris. Nemutta DOA wo tatake tonde okite isoge Okashi no kuni e fune ni notte iku yo The flute goes inside and waits for the stairs to close like a door. The fairy plays the flute while on the head of the ship's clown. The ship goes all the way to the night sky. A- yume ga ippai MINTO PAI ni APPURU PAI KEKI yoku genki yoku KUKKIUKIUKI PEROTto tabete PURUN PURIN In the corner, there's a female figure watching the whole thing. CHOTto tabete CHOKORE-TO Sanji no yousei warai nagara mite'ru Sanji no yousei warai nagara mite'ru The camera zooms to her face then we see her face, looking worried. The wind blew really hard with leaves until the leaves flew by making a black scene. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *I'm waiting for everyone's help So let's go forward and shout together Yes! Go! Go! Our feelings are one! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! A dreaming flower bud never gives up Even when it seems she'll fail, she believes and goes These pure single drops of tears Like the smiling morning dew On a newly bloomed rose Now! A gracefully flying chance With our cute hearts we'll combine our strong courage Now you and I will aim for it, because the future is here We'll try to finally obtain it! But that's the eternal, indestructible Pretty Cure **A daredevil full throttle There are no absolute limits Yes! Go! Go! Let's go, girls! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! If someone steals the hope from your eyes Even your character will stop being cute These beautiful single sweatdrops Something in my body I'll protect forever A smile that will never fade Now! The shape and color of freedom Let's all tie flower buds and make a bouquet hand in hand Now you and I are connected because we have a wish So we'll cross a rainbow and send our love! That must be the Pretty Cure of dreams and hope (repeat) If you're ever lonely or sad When we're grateful, quietly We can reminiscence You and I both still Possess an unknown power! The seeds of dreams are always nearby Let's fill up our hearts, that's Pretty Cure! Trapped in a corner full throttle We'll create a never-failing storm together Yes! Go! Go! Following our own paths Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (repeat) Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo!... Black Dream Hole We see a house on a nice sunny day. We view the doors until we hear a familiar girl laugh. "Ho hoo. Mmm… certainly smells good." The girl's voice called. We see the address on the door which revealed to be adressed to Minazuki. "Let's see if they're done." The voice said. Inside a hand was to reach the oven which was cooking. A spoon hits the hand and the person's hand belongs to Nozomi who screamed in pain. Erin was holding the wooden spoon. Nozomi is wearing a long sleeve frilly light pink shirt over blue shorts with a white apron. Erin is wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with a light purple sleeves and hoodie, blue jeans with a light yellow apron. Nozomi glared at Erin holding her slapped hand. "What'd you do THAT for? They need to be checked before they burn!" Nozomi yelled. "Get your hand away! You're a rotten cook! I trust the recipe book, not you!" Erin snapped, holding a pink cook book. "You little witch!" Nozomi yelled, bending down to her. "Can ya blame me?" Erin snapped, got into Nozomi's face. "Get out of my face!" Nozomi yelled. Karen, wearing a light blue dress with blue frills and a dark blue cover shirt with a white apron, laughed as she came to the oven. "Ha, ha. Let me have a look." Karen looks as we view Erin, Nozomi, and her face from the oven. "Well, maybe a bit more. We just have to wait 'til they turn to a golden brown color." Erin smirks at Nozomi. "See? I told ya." Nozomi growled in anger. "Ooh!" Karen comes to the other girls who are making cookies. Urara, wearing a brown vest over a pale yellow long sleeve shirt, a yellow skirt, white socks with a frilly arpon. Rin is wearing a red long rolled up cuff shirt, black pants with a orange apron. Komachi is wearing a light green dress-like shirt with dark green frilly sleeves, bottom part and line and light green pants with a light blue apron. Kurumi is wearing a purple puffy sleeve dress with a rose pattern on the side and white leggings. Urara's having trouble stirring the bowl while Rin is rolling the bowl and Komachi is putting the cookies on the pan. On three stools, Syrup, Chestnut, and Kurumi were watching. "My hand is going to fall off. This is way too hard to mix." Urara groaned. "Urara, you put too much sugar in." Karen said. Urara got her attention. "Hmm?" "You have to put it in gradually; then, it won't be so hard." Karen told her. "You guys are seriously not good cooks." Urara giggles nervously while putting the bowl down. "Oh thanks. You're right, Karen-san." She took a chocolate chip and eats one. Rin notices Urara getting the chips. "Hey, Urara, don't. There are hardly any chocolate chips left, and we need all we have, so stop chowing down." "But I can't stop eating them. Besides, someone should make sure they're fresh enough." Urara said, still eating. "She should be assigned to the cleanup crew instead." Syrup spoke with a sweatdrop. Rin sighed. "But Nozomi already checked the first half of the bag for freshness." Rin looks to see Komachi putting the glass on the flour. "Hey, what are you doing, Komachi?" Komachi gently pushes the cookie dough with the glass. Rin gasped as the others watched in a amazed. "What a neat idea. Looks great, Komachi." Karen smiled. "Where'd you learn to do that? That's really way cool." Urara asked. "I learned it from my mom when I was little." Komachi answered. "Really? Your mom?" Rin asked. "Yes…she was always too busy with her career to stay home full time…but she tried her best to be there, especially when we needed her the most: like after school and lessons. Boy, she must've been busy…" Komachi explained. "but I remember; her cookies were the very best. They always seemed to cheer me up." "Ah…" Erin was amazed. The girls awed in a amazed as well. "Huh?" The girls stopped hearing the sound from the cukoo clock. "Hmm…3 o'clock Monday." Karen sighed. "But it's Saturday today." Chestnut said. "Yeah, it's Saturday." Nozomi nodded. "Huh?" Karen turn to Nozomi's attention. "Why did you say Monday?" Nozomi asked. "Ah yeh. It's just an old tradition." Karen replied. "What kind of tradition? Tell us." Erin asked. "It's no big deal, really. My mom always made cookies for us every Monday at 3 o'clock. She started doing that because…she thought that Monday was always the worst day of the week…" Karen explained. "as long as we had finished our homework and all of our little chores on the weekend, we could always count on having fresh, warm cookies to look forward to after school. Each kind she made was delicious. She made enough to last the week, but three o'clock Monday was the best day 'cause they were fresh. To this day, whenever I hear the clock strike three on Monday, I gotta have a cookie." "What a nice tradition." Erin said. "Yeah, and because I liked baking so much, she handed the tradition over to me." Karen spoke. "It's funny…how a simple thing like a cookie your mother made when you were little could cheer you right up. Sometimes, I wish I was little again." Komachi sighed. The girls are sighing whishing that they were kids again. "You're all lucky to have nice stories. I'm stuck with a bunch of relatives from the cartoon shows whose specialty is burnt anything, especially cookies." Erin told them. "Just like Nozomi." "Ooh! OOH!" Nozomi growled at Erin. "Why you ungrateful little brat! I know just the kind of birthday cake to make for you!" The girls laughed. "Not like the other one" Rin asked, giggling. "Yeah that was gross." Urara giggled. "It's nice to hear about childhood memories. Too bad mascots don't bake cookies, but I have some good memories of tasting carrots." Kurumi smiled. "Memories, shmemories! We should work towards future happiness!" Rin said with a fist up. "I see the future, and I know we'll be very happy on Valentine's day once we can…bite into our own chocolate." Urara sighed, blushing. "Yeah, must be true, 'cause I saw you just now, and you did seem to be kind of happy when you were gobbling up those chocolate chips-chu." Chestnut said. "Chocolate is amazing, Chestnut, and we're all gonna learn how to make our own from Karen." Urara told Chestnut. "When it comes to making chocolates and sweets, Karen's a super genius." Nozomi said, holding Karen's shoulders. "You're exaggerating, Nozomi." Karen said in embrassed. "Didn't you guys once say that eating a lot of chocolate can be very fattening, hmm?" Chestnut asked. "Huh?" The girls and mascots asked with red marks. They stood still until they looked down with sweatdrops. "Chu?" Chestnut asked. Karen laughs neverously. "Ha ha. You're right. It's never too good to have too much of anything, but small amounts are okay." "Karen-san…you know we can't follow your advice when all that chocolate's in front of us. We'll eat it all." Urara told Karen. Karen looks down. "You're right." Moments later, Nozomi opens the oven with pink over mits and took out the pan with a claw. Erin did the same thing. We see a throat laughing then we see Nozomi laughing in a cute background until she is standing in front of cookies which look cute shaped of bunnies and hearts. "Look how beautiful and unburnt my cookies turned out! Yours are funny looking, JUST LIKE YOU!" When Nozomi said "JUST LIKE YOU" her head was big for a moment. "I'll bet mine taste better, too." We see Erin standing in the background of funny looking cookies. She is angery with a sweatdrop. "Ooh…big mouth! Maybe mine aren't fancy and don't look perfect…" Erin then holds one up at Nozomi. "but the proof will be in the taste, and I challenge you to take a bite of one of yours first and then try one of mine!" "Well, now, I rise to your challenge." Nozomi smirks. Nozomi takes a bite and chews on it. Her eyes turned blue and looks with a lines and a blue on half of her face with a swirly grey background. "Huh?" The girls asked with sweatdrops. The girls sighed and layed their face on their hands. The mascots except Chestnut, are sweatdropping and Natts chuckled nervously. "Oh brother." Kurumi sighed. "Hey, you gotta try Erin's cookies. They're fantastic." Urara called. This got the mascots attention. The girls were tasting Erin's but Nozomi is sweatdropping. "You're right. They ARE good." Komachi nodded. "This just proves that things that LOOK bad can be very sweet." Rin told them. "You see? I told ya." Erin smiled evilly. "You're so rotten to me. I'll bet…if I give some of my cookies to Coco, he'd love to eat them." Nozomi sobbed with a tissue. "Huh?" The girls asked with sweatdrops again and everything's blue except Nozomi. We see Erin walking down the street with Chestnut on her head and with a bag of cookies. "It's obvious that my cookies are the best, and I'll be the big winner." Erin said. "Big winner?" Chestnut asked. "Yeah, once Coco, then Tails, takes the cookies taste test, he's sure to choose mine." Erin told Chestnut. Erin stopped and looked. "Huh?" She looks at some girl looking in the window but she has beautiful fairy wings. Erin gasped until the circle became big and the wings disappeared. "Oh…" Erin awed. "What's the matter, Erin-chi?" Chestnut asked. "She looks normal enough." Erin said, going to the girl. The girl looks at Erin. "Where did her wings go?" The girl had short silver hair with a small ponytail in the back, pink eyes, and wears a dark pink shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, a white pants, and black shoes. Erin goes around her and examines her. The girl watches her. "Hmm…hmm…hmm, this is so weird. I know what I saw." Erin said, going to the direction she was at. The girl was confused while staring at Erin who has a glare. Chestnut smiled with a chu. "Hey, nice puppy. What's his name?" The girl asked. "His name is Chestnut." Erin replied. "Well…nice to meet you, Chestnut." The girl greeted, beding to Erin's height. Chestnut jumped on her shoulders and licked her cheeck making the girl giggle. "Ha ha hey, stop it! You're tickling me!" The girl was laughing from the tickle until Erin laughed at her. They looked ta each other then giggled. Chestnut looks at them until Chestnut jumps on Erin's head. "Uh…hey, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" Erin asked. The store's doors open to reveal a girl and a women walking out. "I'm glad you like it, sweetie." The mother said. "I can't wait to open it up and try some mummy, it looks so good." The girl smiled. "I know." The mother nodded. "I'm just watching people go in and out of the candy store. They look happier when they come out of the store." The girl answered Erin. "Of course they do. Sweets cheer people up all the time." Erin said. "Yep, this looks like a nice town. All mothers and friends seem to be so kind." The girl smiled. Erin sighed. "I know of at least one exception." "Huh?" The girl asked. "My friend isn't like that at all. She's a clumsy and careless dreamer, and she sometimes takes candy away from me so she can eat it herself…" Erin said, with anger but calms down. "but that's okay, 'cause I take candy from her stash when she's not around." The girl giggled to herself then spoked, "You're a sweet, interesting kid." Erin turns around to her and said, "Huh?" The girl turns to the glass window of the candy. "I like it here. It really is a nice place to live. Even all the candies look happy." "What do you mean? How do you know how candies feel?" Erin asked. "Look at them. They look so happy sitting in the window; they might even start to dance." The girl told Erin. "Oh…" Erin gasped in a amazed as she looks in the window. Erin puts her hand and face to see through the window at the candy. The girl stares at her with Erin's face in a glow. Erin keeps looking until she said. "I can't really tell if they're happy or not. They only look delicious to me." "Huh?" The girl asked. The girl got out a flute with a curly end and blows on it which bubbles came out. The candy made a body dancing making Erin gasp. Erin and Chestnut were amazed by the candy dancing. She looks at the girl then at the candy. "Wow!" Erin sighed. Erin still looked amazed and frighten at the same time. The girl stopped playing the music and the candy went back on the other pieces. Erin turns to the girl and giggled with her. "I am Erin." Erin introduced, raising her hand out. "Uh… umm" The girl was confused as she reaches her hand to Erin's. "Oh… my name is Cristal." The girl, now called Cristal, greeted, blushing. "Oh, Cristal?" Erin asked. Music is playing on the radio with the lights going up and down with the beat. We see Coco, as a human, reading a book. He then heard the door bell. Then he heard it more. "Yes?" Coco asked. At the door, Nozomi's voice was heard."Courier service, bringing you a package filled with lots of love." Coco chuckled. We see Coco's feet with slippers looking around as Nozomi came in. "I know that disrespectful little blob is in here somewhere." Nozomi said. Nozomi goes down to look under the bed as Coco asked, "Let me guess. You mean Erin. She's not even here today, Nozomi. Why you so down on her?" Nozomi sprinted up and yelled, "She's incredibly rude to me and has no respect!" Nozomi then looks at Coco's new shirt. "Oh, Coco… When did you…?" Coco asked, "Huh?" Nozomi holds Coco's shirt. "…buy this purple shirt?" Coco pointed at his shirt. "This shirt?" Coco then walked towards to the chair. "I think it was with Erin on a recent shopping trip to the mall." Nozomi angerily walks to Coco, puts the cookie down, and sits with Coco. "Coco…" Nozomi asked, putting her hands on his. "Tell me something, and I want you to be totally honest. Who do you like better? Me, or that conniving little wretch Erin?" "Huh?" Coco asked, scared. "I need to know! Tell me the truth! Who do you like better?" Nozomi asked leaning towards him. "What do you mean?" Coco asked, backing up. "So you can't answer me, then?" Nozomi holds a napkin in her mouth and lays down with rain on her. "I knew it. He's always liked Erin better than me. I thought cookies were supposed to cheer him up, but my homemade cookies are doing the opposite, they're making me completely miserable." "Hey, you brought cookies! Great, I'll make some cocoa." Coco told her, getting up. That's when the news reporter begin to announce, "In the world today, there have been alarming reports of children mysteriously disappearing at night in various countries around the world." Coco stopped and the reporter continued. "So far, reports from 43 cities in 27 countries, all with the same story, have not yet indicated any recoveries." Coco and Nozomi looked at each other seriously. "No other information is available at this time, but we will be updating our reports as new information comes in." Back in the city, the sun was setting. Erin held the bag of cookies. "For you." "What are they?" Cristal asked. "My homemade cookies." Erin said. The girl takes them and looks confused."Oh…" Cristal asked. Erin turns and said, "I know they don't look all that great. I suppose I get bad marks for the way they look, but the taste is amazing, and they taste way better than my friend's horrible cardboard cookies!" "For me?" Cristal asked. "Huh?" Erin asked, confused. Erin turns to Cristal and nodded. Erin giggled and runs off. Cristal smiled at her still holding the bag of cookies. Erin kept running until she turns back. "Gotta go now!" Erin waved at her then Cristal too. "See you again! Bye!" Erin runs off, laughing. Cristal is still waving with a laugh. She stops, looks at her hand but she smiles with a blush, looking up. The sun turned into dark as leaves blew through the wind. The same flute player is heard all through the city and town. At Nozomi's home, the window open and the window blew into the room where Erin is sleeping. On the counter, her eggs were sleeping until Amai woke up and groaned, "Melody, stop with the music." Amai got out earplugs, puts them in her ears, and falls back asleep in her egg. Erin is sleeping with a pillow in her arms. Erin's still sleeping until Erin's eyes open quickly to reveal to be dull bluish-grey. In Nozomi's room, Nozomi is sleeping while dangling on the side of her bed. Nozomi is sleeping until she laughed with a small drool but slurps it up. We hear a orb ringing until Chestnut came to Nozomi. "Nozomi…Nozomi…" Chestnut asked. "Oh Coco, I love you…" Nozomi said in her sleep. Chestnut looked annoyed and goes on her face. "Oh brother. Nozomi, WILL YOU WAKE UP!" Chestnut yelled in her ear. Nozomi woke up and fell on her head. "OH!" We see Erin walking in her red long sleeve pj shirt, fuzzy pink pants, and barefooted. Erin comes from the corner and walks up the street. Chestnut and Nozomi looks from the corner. "I wonder where she could be going." Nozomi asked. "Nozomi!" Natts called. "Huh?" Nozomi turns to see Natts, Syrup, and the other girls coming up. "Oh hi, glad you're here. Look at Erin. She looks like a robot walking in her sleep." "She's not the only one." Syurp said. Nozomi was confused. "Huh?" "Look! Over there!" Urara shouted, looking up. Nozomi looked and screamed, "OH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" On the other street, there are more children walking to where Erin's going. "Looks like all the kids are being controlled by something and heading towards one place." Komachi replied. Urara then looked annoyed. "Do you think it's possible they're playing some kind of new game?" Urara asked. "Not at all." Kurumi answered. "I heard on the news today that there are lots of children mysteriously disappearing from many countries all over the world." Komachi told them. "Oh no! That must be what's happening here!" Karen cried. "But one thing, Erin's not a child and she's practiacally older then us." Kurumi said, then thinks. "Yet she's..." Chestnut gasped and shouted. "She is a kid at heart!" We see the view of Rin's ear as it slowly moves away meaning Rin heard something as she gasped. "Hey, do you hear some sort of musical instrument playing a tune?" Rin asked. "An instrument?" Nozomi asked. The girls looked up and listen. The girls gasped listening to the flute playing. Komachi types on her computer as it mesures the instruments tune. "The instrument's a pipe, and it's emitting strange energy while it's played." Komachi explained. Komachi closed her computer and looks at everyone. "Well let's follow them and see where it's coming from." Rin told them. The children begin to sing the song again. The children walked over a bridge. The mascots and Kurumi catched up along with the girls. "Look at that! What do you think it is?" Chestnut asked. "Something sinister is happening." Syurp said. "Anyway, we better stop all those children before they leave." Nuts ordered the girls. The girls nodded. Erin kept following the children but Nozomi grabs her. "Erin, come on!" Nozomi called. "Let me go. Let me go." Erin yelled. "Listen, Erin-chi, you must wake up." Chestnut called. "I guess I have no choice." Nozomi said. Nozomi turns Erin around and spanked Erin making Chestnut cringed, Erin screamed waking her up from the trance. "Ow! What are you doing, Nozomi?" Erin then looks around and asked, "Huh? Where are we?" "Huh?" Nozomi let's go fo Erin. "Don't you remember anything about tonight, Rini?" As the children go to the ship, Karen got in front and cried, "Stop! Everybody go home!" "No! Don't go in there!" Urara called. "No!" Karen called. "Stop Snap out of it!" Rin called. "Wake up!" Urara called. "Everybody go home!" Rin called. The children went by them and one boy said, "Let go. We have to go to the Land of Sweets now." "Wake up, everybody!" Komachi begged. Kurumi looks up and gasped. To see the flute player and he stops playing. The children stop singing and fell to the ground sleeping. Even the ones on the ship fell asleep. The flute player stood up. "Can I help you?" Pupulan asked. "Tell us who you are!" Kurumi yelled. "Tell me why you're interrupting this innocent procession to happiness. They've come of their own free will." Pupulan "Do you call the act of kidnapping children innocent?" Urara yelled. "We won't let you get away with this, you psycho!" Karen called. Pupulan laughed. "Ha ha ha. Why can't things ever go smoothly, huh?" He turns and laughs evilly. "CANDY WRAPPERS!" He throws blue candy towards the girls but they backed up. They were still floating. "What is that?" Nozomi asked. "It's a candy." Erin told Nozomi. "But..." "Huh?" Nozomi was confused. Pupulan played his flute making the candy wrap unwrapped to reveal a blue candy. It formed as Erin and Nozomi screamed. It then formed into big hands, feet, and a head. It laughed at them. "Eeeeek!" Erin yelled. "Evil candies?" Nozomi yelled. "I seen them before!" Erin yelled. "But..." The other three turned into the same thing. They surrounded them. "Go, Bonbon Babies!" Pupulan yelled. One rolls towards Rin but she dodges it. It came back but Rin elbows it making it fly away into a pole. It bounces back and hits Rin into the ground. Urara keeps dodging them until she kicks one into the ship. It bounces into Urar making her fall over. Komachi gasped and ducks from the Bonbon Baby but Karen grabs it. She holds it back but is having trouble. "Argh! Get off of me, lard-o!" Karen yelled. A BonBon baby is chasing after Erin. "Help!" Erin yelled. "Oh!" Nozomi cried. "Go away!" Erin yelled. They fell over but they got up and being chased around the jungle gym. "Erin, get rid of them!" Nozomi called. They tip-toed but they kept running away from it. "What should I do? YOU should be protecting ME!" Erin yelled. They are now pulling on their mouths while being chased. "Protecting You? YOU caused this!" Nozomi yelled. "Leave us alone!" Erin yelled. The girls are still being chased by the Bonbon baby. Pupulan laughs at them. "Everyone, let's transform!" Natts called. Komachi held out her phones and shouted, "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Karen finally throws the Bonbon baby up into the air. She got out her phone and shouted, "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" Rin and Urara got out their phones and shouted, "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" The girls transformed into Pretty Cures with their hair and eyes in brighten and have their Pretty Cure GoGo uniforms. "The Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!" Komachi yelled. "The Blue Spring of Intellingence, Cure Aqua!" Karen yelled. "The Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!" Rin yelled. "The Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!" Urara called. "Skyrose Translate!" Kurumi called and transformed into Milky Rose. "The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!" Nozomi and Erin were stil being chased by the BonBon Baby. Cure Lemonade gets out her Lemonade Castanet and chanted, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl, take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Shining!" The light hits BonBon Baby through it's sotmach while Nozomi and Erin duck. The baby forms back into a candy and falls to the ground. Nozomi and Erin stares at it, then looks at each other and nods. Erin pulls the key off her necklace, puts it on the hole which the key fades and the locket turns into a bubble orb. "Unlock Power, Pretty Cure! Unleash!" Erin called. Nozomi held up her phones and shouted, "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" and she transforms. Nozomi and Erin in two split sceens transforms into Cure Dream and Cure Bubble. The BonBon was coming back as Cure Dream got out her Dream Torch. "The potential of a young girl's dreams, take this! Pretty Cure Crystal Shoot!" Dream called. The BonBon baby moves from the attack but it comes back and hits it. It turned into a ball of candy again. "EMERALD SAUCER!" Cure Mint yelled, throwing a big green saucer at the BonBon baby breaking it and it turns back into candy. "...BLIZZARD!" Milky Rose yelled, throwing a giant blue rose at the BonBon baby and it turned back into candy. "...SAPPHIRE ARROW!" Cure Aqua yelled, htting the BonBon baby and it turned into candy. The whole thing was angering Pupulan."Why you! WHO ARE YOU?" Cure Dream came up to him with Cure Bubble. "I've been waiting for you to ask. You're kidnapping children with your evil tunes!" Cure Dream explained to him. "Children are our biggest treasures, and we will never let you take them from us! On behalf of love…!" "…and on behalf of justice!" Cure Bubble finnished. "The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!" Cure Dream shouted. "The bubbles have unlock into love! Lovely, bubbly, Cure Bubble!" Cure Bubble called. "And in the name of the all Cures, we shall…" "We shall punish you!" Cure Dream and Cure Bubble said. "We're also here to punish you!" Cure Rouge shouted. All the Pretty Cures, except Cure Bubble and Milky Rose, then shouted, "With the Power of Hope... And the Light of the Future... Our five beautiful hearts will soar! Yes! Pretty Cure 5!" "Heh. Big deal." Pupulan laughed and he floated down. He plyaed his flute making a flied of flowers around them. "What's going on? What's this?" The Pretty Cures asked. The girls looked around. "Huh?" Lemonade asked. "What is this?" Cure Aqua asked. "I wonder where that wonderful, sweet smell is coming from." Cure Mint asked. Erin gasped and pointed. "From that house over there!" The girls saw a Gingerbread house. "Oh, look at that! It's a gingerbread house!" Milky Rose gasped. "Cure Dream! Be careful!" Syrup yelled. "Oh no. What's happening to them?" Chestnut asked. In reality, the Cures are fooled and hypnotized. "They're being fooled. They're seeing an illusion created by the sound of the pipe." Natts explained. The girls ran up to the Gingerbread house as Erin opens the door. "Wow…" The Cures exclaimed. "All right. Get out of my way. Hurry up." Cure Aqua said. "Hurry, hurry." Lemonade exclaimed. "Oh I'm starved. Okay lets chow." Aqua smiled. From the window the girls, now children but still in Pretty Cure uniforms, are looking around with smiles. "Hey, you guys, how come you're all so small? You look like little kids." Lemonade called, in her childish voice. "But you're the same as us." Aqua told Lemonade, sounding like a child as well. "Hey, that's right." Erin agreed running around. "You're all my size now. Wait, I shrunk!" Nozomi saw dangling donuts. "Oh, hey look at this. Hoo hoo! Oh, this looks yummy." Nozomi licked her lips with hunger. She takes the donuts and was about to bite it. Pupulan keeps playing the flute until a red flash struck him, making him scream in pain. It was was a red rose. Nozomi's eyes turned normal."Huh?" "Huh?" Pupulan glared and looked around to see who threw the rose. He then saw Coco in his human form, wearing a prince suit, and is standing on a tree branch. Nozomi and Erin's eyes gleam and exclaimed, "Hooray for Prince Coco!" "Don't bite into the donut, Sailor Moon. It's dangerous." Coco told Nozomi. Nozomi and Erin turned to see Nozomi holding a ring from the jungle swing. Everyone sweatdrop in confusement and embrassement. Nozomi pushed the ring away laughing but it hits her making her cry. Everyone was still sweatdropping. Coco jumps up on the boat and jumps again. "So? You won't stop me!" Pupulan yelled. Coco grabbed out a Fluenet, jumps up and strikes at Pupulan but he dodges with a laugh. He blasted at Coco making him fall over but he quickly lands on his feet. Pupulan plays the flute which awakens the children. They all walked towards Coco as he jumps on the top. They grabbed his leg making him impossible to move. Pupulan plays the flute which a BonBon baby flew towards Coco. Coco looks up until the baby hits him hard and he fell over. When he hits the ground, he turned back into his mascot form. The Cures ran up to him. "Oh no! Prince Coco!" Cure Dream called. All the girls kneel to him in worry. More BonBon babies, laughing, float in front of them. They float towards them but another flute was heard. "Look out!" The Cures cried. "Stop it right this minute!" A girl called on top of the big playground hole. The girls turned to see the girl. "Who is that?" Lemonade asked. Erin looks at the bag of cookies tied on the side, the flute, and at the girl. It was... "Cristal…" Erin gasped. It is Cristal. But she's wearing a grey swirl tiara, her ponytail has a grey ball at the tip, and wearing a white outfit with sea-green lines, cuff, and skirt, she has decorations on it, white pants, and a anklet. "Cristal, why do you stop me?" Pupulan yelled. "But Pupulan, why are you being so violent? I don't understand what you're doing!" Cristal yelled. Pupulan glared at Cristal until... "Pupulan, what's going on?" A voice called. Pupulan turns around and bows as two yellow eyes showed a hologram of an evil queen. It's Badiyanu. "Yes, Badiyanu." Pupulan asked. The girls gasped at this sight. "Is anything wrong? I won't accept any delay in our plan." Badiyanu asked. "Yes…but Cristal is trying to stop me from executing the plan just like Peruru." Pupulan yelled. "I'm trying to stop him because…I don't agree with his methods. He's gathering children using violence." Cristal yelled. "I'd be silent if I were you!" Pupulan yelled at her. "No, I won't be silent at all. Badiyanu, I can't trust in you anymore!" Cristal yelled. "Badiyanu's intentions are good! She wants the children to have eternal happiness!" Pupulan explained. "I don't believe you at all." Cristal called back. Erin runs up to Cristal."Cristal…" getting Cristal's attention. "Well…it looks like you and this little girl know each other. Is it true, Cristal?" Badiyanu asked. "No! She has nothing to do with me!" Cristal replied. "Good. Follow my orders!" Badiyanu commanded. "Badiyanu!" Cristal yelled. "You must bring that small girl together with the other children." Badiyanu ordered. "Yes, of course." Pupulan replied. Badiyanu used her black luighting at the BonBon babies making them move and spread. "Badiyanu!" Cristal yelled. Badiyanu laughed evilly as she disappeared. The girls formed a circle around Coco. "Get ready to fight again!" Cure Aqua told them. "Okay, Bonbon Babies, go!" Pupulan yelled. "No, Pupulan!" Cristal cried. The BonBon babies flew towards them. Aqua summonds her Aqua Ribbon and begin to attack. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings, take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Tornado!" Aqua yelled, as a stream of water strikes. Mint summonds her Mint Leaf and begin to attack. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger, take this! Pretty Cure Mint Shield!" Mint yelled, as a green sheild expands and she throws it. The attacks hits them turning back into candy but they formed back. This made Aqua and Mint gasped and glare not knowing why it didn't work. One BonBon baby was about to strike Erin. Cristal tries to play the flute to stop it but it kept coming. Cristal gasped as it came fast. Erin screamed as it came. In a slow motion, Coco jumps at it and takes the hit. Erin gasped as Coco fell over. Erin squeals in shock as Coco got up weakily. The BonBon baby strikes at him throwing him into the ship. Coco fell down to the ground turning back into a mascot. Erin's tears formed out in shock. "Oh no! PRINCE COCO!" Nozomi yelled. Nozomi tried to go to him but dodges the BonBon Baby. Erin tried going to him but a BonBon baby grabs her and flies her up as she screams. "Oh no!" Rin yelled as all the BonBon babies took the children. "Bubble!" Lemonade yelled. "NO!" Aqua yelled as the door closed. She throws her Sapphire Arrow at the door but it faded. Pupulan chuckled as he played the melody the children sang before. All the children woke up and the ship was leaving. Nozomi runs towards the ship. Erin tried to get through but the children kept blocking her. "Cure Bubble!" Aqua yelled. Nozomi fell over but got up quickly. "Cure Bubble!" Nozomi called. "HELP! HELP ME! NO!" Erin cried. "ERIN-CHAN! ERIN-CHAN!" Nozomi cried trying to find a way to get on. Erin struggled to get out but keeps getting blocked. Cure Dream was shaking and looks down in sadness. Cure Dream looks up with anger at the ship. Erin got her arm out and cried one last time. "NOZOMI…!" The ship flew up and disappeared into the clouds. Cristal jumps down and runs off but was stopped by Lemonade and Rouge. "Stop! That's far enough!" Lemonade told her. "Okay, kid! Tell us who you are!" Rouge demanded. Cristal looks at them but looks down sadly. It was time she had to tell them the truth.